


【KK】君以外 01

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 君以外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】君以外 01

ABO，前男友有，暗恋有，H有，看不下去随时小红叉。 

一切情节都是设定，一切ooc都归作者。祝食用愉快。

\---------------------------------------------------------

堂本光一端着可乐，盯着雅虎主页的报道愣了半晌。

他一直知道，和自己同姓的那个人曾经为了前男友苦练英文，却没想到那时候的努力换来的不是和对方一直走下去的未来，而是好莱坞导演找上门的邀约。

LINE里面的这个ID沉寂了很久，堂本光一点进去，最后一次聊天还停留在去年。

停留在大约三个月前。堂本光一告诉他自己找到了女朋友之后不久。

曾经两个人一天不发消息就会很奇怪，一周不说话仿佛隔了一个世纪，现在不知不觉过了三个月，堂本光一有些恍惚，又冒出一些没来由的火气。

这小子，去美国拍戏这么大的事情都不告诉我一声，非得叫我自己从雅虎网站上看到才行么。 

——你要去美国怎么没告诉我？ 

——准备的怎么样？ 

——嘛……先提前恭喜你啊

 

堂本刚正在和公司讨论是否参加娱乐报道的采访时，口袋里的手机接二连三震动起来。

他很想打开看看，可是最终还是没有理会。 因为他知道发信息来的人是谁。

时隔三个月突然来信息，如果不是他和女朋友分手这种大事，那就只剩下跑来问自己去好莱坞是不是真的了。

他准备先做完眼前的事情，然后和经纪人秋本和也一起吃个晚饭，等他送自己到家之后，再慢慢回复堂本光一发来的消息。

说起来这并不是什么“回复朋友信息必须等到自己空闲下来才行”的仪式，虽然自己是个非常注重仪式感的人，但遇到堂本光一的事情，他只能解释为自己在闹别扭。

比如三个月都没有主动联系过他，比如已经想好以忙为借口搪塞他这么长时间不回复，比如虽然他没有打开，但已经读完了他发来的所有内容。

本来alpha和omega的友情就像玩笑一样，发情期一旦开始，没有人能挡得住原始欲望的控制。如果不是因为分化后半年内刚就有了alpha，而后来自己又清洗过腺体导致信息素低迷，恐怕两人早在数年前就不会再有联系。

早在大学还没毕业之前，早在高中刚毕业之后。就像现在的刚和长濑一样。

如果不是因为清洗过腺体，恐怕现在，身为omega又没有alpha的自己也不会这么平安无事的在演艺圈里混。

 

刚放下筷子，端着茶杯听秋本絮絮叨叨和自己说去美国的准备，指尖绕着杯口摩擦，心思早飘到应该怎么回复光一的信息上。

上剧的事情，半年前公司就在和美国那里对接，只是刚一直以有工作很忙的借口搪塞才拖到现在。

听说很多年前，对方导演就看了中学时期出演的《金田一少年事件簿》想邀约自己去美国拍戏，但因为成年后分化成了omega选择退出娱乐圈，所以一直搁置到现在。而刚犹犹豫豫不愿意答应的那段日子里，被秋本软硬兼施好话说尽，就差没直接绑起来打包送去美国的时候，也是堂本光一让他下定的决心。

堂本刚需要离这个危险分子远一点了。

他可是高中时候就喜欢女生的人啊。 虽然身为omega同样能繁衍后代，但他不会喜欢身为男人的自己，尤其是无法再像普通omega一样用浓烈的信息素点燃alpha激情的自己，所以再依赖在他身边，只能像个笑话被别人拿来做茶余饭后的谈资。

如果告别可以一声不吭，那就让两个人的关系就此慢慢走远好了。

太郑重地说再见，堂本刚自认为做不出来。

 

危险分子仿佛不知道他是在刻意躲着自己，当堂本刚从电梯出来走到家门口时，就看到右肩挎着小背包，黑色羽绒服下面还穿着西裤，一手提着好酒一手捏着手机犹豫要不要打电话的背影。

“光一？”刚皱着眉头不确定地叫了一声，在来人听到身影转过来之后，刚不自觉的摸了摸鼻子。

心虚，他还没有回他的信息，人就找上门来了，恐怕有人偷偷告诉的他。

“你怎么来了？”

“我再不来找你喝一杯，就不知道你什么时候不辞而别去美国了。”

光一话语里有点讽刺的味道，刚听的出来，但是他没有接话，只不动声色地绕过他，把钥匙插进公寓的门锁。

“进来吧。”

他把钥匙随手扔在玄关的鞋柜上，边开灯边蹬掉脚上的运动鞋，只穿着纯白的袜子三两步跑到客厅里，把沙发上的毯子和枕头团成团，一股脑扔进主卧。

用忙作为借口躲避光一，也不代表这个真的就是借口。至少他已经连续几天回到家里倒头就睡，连换衣服的时间都没有。

光一放下手里的香槟，熟练的走进厨房，拿出开瓶器和高脚杯，看到刚把房门关上，才吱声问道：“最近这么忙吗？”

“我都要去美国了，总得把日本的工作安排妥当才能过去吧。”

“什么时候决定去那里拍戏的？”

“啵”的一声，软木塞被拔出，细小的起泡从瓶底泛上来，在灯光下闪耀的像碎钻。

刚没有马上回答，像是在思考具体多久以前似的，默不作声看光一倒好酒，递给自己一杯。 

“唔……大概半年前对方就来找我了，”刚和凑近杯口嗅了嗅，避开了光一询问的眼神，“你知道的，这种事情不到签订协议就不作数，签了协议也需要履行保密义务。”

堂本光一点点头，像是被这个解释说服了，两人碰了一杯，都是微微抿了一口就放下杯子，接着又转而问道，“什么时候的飞机？”

“下周三。”

只剩下五天。

“你走之前把冈田和长濑都叫出来聚一聚吧？” 

刚抬眼，对上光一明亮的眼睛。

他眼底藏着些许被蒙骗的不爽，却也不好发作似的憋得有些委屈。

“我前两天开药的时候见过准一，长濑的话就算了，他的信息素我闻着难受。”

又是这个理由。

刚和自己的alpha分手后四人每次约出门游玩，他总是用这个理由搪塞光一，让他别叫长濑出来。而冈田自从科室轮岗以来更是忙到没时间睡觉，所以总说四个人一起出去玩，最终却总是只剩下两个人，不是光一和长濑就是光一和刚。

“你就这么讨厌长濑么。”光一有些哭笑不得。

“不是讨厌他，只是他是没开苞的alpha，我是万人迷的omega，万一凑得太近，我怕会出事。”

“那你倒是给我想起来我也是个alpha啊！”

虽然长濑那家伙没头没脑的不晓得谈恋爱，分化之后也没见他身边有过哪个omega，为了以防万一，堂本刚这么做也是对的，但光alpha的自尊心还是受到了打击。

刚笑了笑，不再接话，盯着高脚杯看气泡连成一排浮上表面。

“那你……”光一犹豫了瞬间，还是继续问下去，“你这趟去美国大概要多久才回来？”

“这个我就不知道了。”刚耸耸肩，“因为是主演，前期肯定要有形体训练台词训练什么的，当中有空也会回国也说不定，总之就是不确定啦！”

“……”

光一眼里的担心丝毫没有掩饰，和这个人认识十多年，说看不懂肯定是假的。

“你放心吧，我不会去主动找他的，他现在还在不在原来那个公司工作我都不知道，有缘路上打个招呼也就过去了……”

“我倒是希望那个小王八蛋再来趟日本，我一定找人打爆他的狗头。”光一有些咬牙切齿。

刚无声地笑笑。

小王八蛋已经是过去式，而你……

你要是一直对我这么好，我可能会忍不住爱上你哦，危险分子。

 

堂本光一加完班后没吃饭就跑来了堂本刚家里，也难得堂本刚心情好，给他下了碗面条边吃边聊，吃完后又喝了两杯，摸约十一点多钟堂本光一才离开。临走时刚丢给他一把钥匙，大约是觉得去美国之前不会再见到了，所以叮嘱光一有事没事来帮自己打扫打扫。

自从和一个女beta在一起后，光一除了执勤期间几乎每天下班都要开车去御茶水女大，刚也不知道他是不是已经退了自己在六本木的员工宿舍，只是猜测两人大概已经同居。给他把钥匙，也是想着自己离开之后他无家可归的话也不至于没地方投靠。

初高中的时候，他们就和冈田一起住在学校宿舍，直到大家都来东京上大学，才各自在校外租了房子，光一和长濑是邻居，而刚和冈田同住。

刚搬到现在六本木的住所也不是没有原因的，中学时出道，因为演了很多作品，就在六本木买了房子。后来遇到了自己的alpha，也不好带回和冈田一起的住所，于是就每周末都跑去六本木。

那时候，也刚好是港区到文京区的距离。

桌上的香槟只喝了一半，软木塞堵着瓶口，像是堂本刚心里堵着的一团气。

他想了想，手指从领口勾出一根细皮绳，顺着绳子指尖触到一块被捂到温热的灰色水晶石，稍一用力就从脖子上扯了下来，放在香槟的旁边，水晶细密的线条和色素同样被光线折射的很好看。

今天的堂本光一有点生气，不知道是因为自己打算不告而别还是其他工作上的原因，总之，他已经很久没有见过这样生气憋屈又不愿言明的堂本光一了。

其实自己并没有和美国导演签什么保密协议，所以冈田很早就知道，也一直在帮他少量多次地开口服抑制剂，生怕他去美国抑制剂用完以后会出什么不可控的事情。

比如再遇到危险分子口中的小王八蛋。

现代医学已经足够发达，omega可以选择清洗腺体来离开以前的alpha。虽然清洗腺体是一项危险工作，但自己熬下来了，当然也不能功亏一篑，信息素低迷，好好养个几年也能回来，只是如果以前的alpha再站到自己面前，身体的记忆再因他发情而被标记，就是无法挽回的结局。

清洗腺体，一生只能一次，第二次还想脱离alpha的掌控，就只能摘除。

堂本刚不是没想过直接摘除腺体，但是被堂本光一和长濑智也联手阻拦了下来。摘除腺体的危险系数是清洗的数倍，omega的状态是手术能否成功的关键因素，这也是为什么很多分手后的omega立即去摘除，却再也没睁开眼睛。

在他们眼里，以那时候堂本刚的精神状态去摘腺体，无疑等于送死。

虽然在冈田准一从法国研修回来后说到过，摘腺体会死那已经是十几年前的医学难题，现在的医生也不会同意草率做手术，但堂本光一还是坚信，那个时候按住堂本刚没有去做手术是对的。

如果为了一个王八蛋放弃原本应有的人生，那才叫得不偿失。

 

堂本光一走在路上，他喝了酒不能开车，这个时间公交和电车差不多要停运了，打车又太贵，于是顶着有些迷瞪的脑门，亦步亦趋往警署走。

按照他的酒量，两三杯香槟而已，不至于头脑不清醒到需要吹凉风。可不顺心的事情全部堆在了一起，酒精就难免会变得容易上头。

因为父亲的关系，进入警视厅不到三个月就通过实习期，直接坐上了警部补的位置，白天的工作忙的头昏脑涨，才和刚见完面，如果再执意去找小桃，恐怕又要被她冷嘲热讽一通。

今天就清净一点吧，堂本光一心里想。

本来自己也是喜欢一个人宅着的家伙，况且两人昨天才因为要和长濑吃饭的问题小吵过一架，找个理由不去见她也罢。

女人真是个麻烦的生物，在他们眼里，大概谁都可以成为情敌。

他倒是想在刚那里住下，他在六本木的房子很大，高中时候听他说，是想着毕业以后到东京读大学大家还能继续住在一起，只可惜天不遂人愿，四人里唯独是刚分化成了omega，无论有没有alpha，一个omega总是不适合和两个alpha住在一起的。

堂本光一脑子里有些浆糊，一想到堂本刚，就控制不住一直想了下去。

小王八蛋的本名叫David，David Yamazaki，是个美籍日裔。

他的出现彻底打乱了刚以前的生活，也彻底击垮了刚现在的身体。他后悔当初没有及时阻止，可现在想想，刚在初次发情就被标记，草率到所有人都无法理解，他们三个在知道这件事后，冈田眉头紧锁，长濑气急跳脚，和自己默不作声，堂本刚都好像没看到一样。

那天从刚六本木的住处离开时，冈田逮着长濑去取车的机会和光一低声说了句话。这句话堂本光一一直记着，因为他总也想不明白，平时看着温文尔雅的冈田，怎么会突然说那样言辞激烈，还不清不楚的指责。

他说：“如果你保护不了刚，就离他远点。他受伤的话，我首先不会放过那个王八蛋，其次不会放过你。”

王八蛋的称呼由此就叫开了，可和王八蛋一并不被放过的堂本光一却一直摸不着头脑。

他后来试探地问过冈田，到底为什么对自己抱有那样大的敌意，可事后的冈田却缄口不语，仿佛自己从来没说过那样的话。

刚是四人里面唯一的omega，且不说自己在高中是四人中和刚最亲近的，就算是长濑那样神经大条到被刚嫌弃的，也肯定会把保护刚放在首位。

如果不是David和刚分手时早已身在美国，恐怕他会被他们三个拎到小巷子里围殴几顿。

当然，如果刚早一点告诉他们David对他做过的那些事，他们肯定也会不由分说逼着刚去提分手。

光一站在十字街口等红灯，二月底的天依旧寒冷，被冬风一吹，人已经清醒的差不多了。

红灯唰地变成绿色，可他没有动。

他挠挠后脑勺，脚下一转，原路返回。

那个家伙，如果能让人放心的话才有鬼了。

（TBC）


End file.
